the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Drone
The Wretch (or '''Necris Soldier '''prior to the Quantum update) is one of the common enemies encountered in RotDN: Energy Strike. They are the second infected to be encountered. Appearance Humans who become infected as an Amalgamate have a chance to form into Wretches. Wretches are coordinated rather than the Amalgamate's feral behavior. Physically, Wretches are formally humans, with their heads replaced with a gasmask to hide their facial disfigurement. They also display are large amount of intelligence, being able to use weapons, vehicles and computing systems. Unlike it's Amalgamate cousin, the Wretch is the only known infected capable of speech (The other being the Proxy), as the gas mask allows communication with all Imperial forces, and say words such as "Request reserve activation" or "Request medical". Wretches can range to nine variations. They also display signs of augmentation on their limbs. Variations The Soldier Soldiers are the Empire's standard ground forces. They have 255 health and deal 28 damage. Their uniform consists of a grey camouflage armored suit, with a red symbol on their shoulder and chest. Their gasmask appears to have a red glow on their eyes. They are referred to UNSC forces as "Combine" for unknown reasons. The Scout Scouts are weaker variations of the Soldier. Their uniform appears to be green and blue, with a white vest. Their eyes appear the same as the Soldier's, only for the fact that it is darker and much harder to spot. They have 70 health and deal 15 damage. The Pyro Pyros are heavily armored Wretches wearing a dark green uniform with traces of blue on the shoulders and leggings, and a black one-eyed gasmask, with a single pink eye. They have white markings on their uniform. They have 180 health and deal 10x6 damage. As their name suggests, the Pyro deals fire damage. The Demoman Demomen are more considerate for their class. They wear a green uniform with grey armor paddings. A symbol with the Demonman's gasmask appears on it's shoulder. Their eyes appear to glow orange, often making them a threat in dark areas. Demomen carry extra grenades - hence their name. They have 85 health and deal 22 damage. The Heavy Heavies are the most threatening and powerful of the other Wretches. They are similar in design to the Pyro, wearing red heavily armored uniforms, with black armor paddings. Symbols appear on their shoulders and leggings, and have a bright red eye. Heavies are resistant to low-power weapons (Such as a Pistol or a Sword). However, they are vulnerable to explosive weapons and Psychoshock. They have 500 health and deal 33 damage. The Engineer Engineers operate in Imperial controlled territory, often used as a defense unit. They wear a purple uniform with blue armor paddings. Their eyes appear to glow yellow, making them difficult to spot. Engineers will often deploy turrets, drones or scanners in the battlefield. They are also capable of repairing vehicles and their buildings, and resistant to Hack. They have 120 health and deal 33 damage. The Sniper Snipers tend to operate within abandoned buildings or in Imperial watchtowers. Their uniform colors are similar to that of a Pyro's. The notable difference is the armor design. They have a normal gas mask, and do not appear to have as much armor as their predecessor. They have 25 health and deal 95 damage. The Medic Medics are different variations of Wretches, more likely because of their uniform. The gasmask appears to be more advanced than their predecessors. A medical symbol appears on it's right shoulder and chest. They wear a non-armored uniform, consisting of gloves, boots, a radio, a med-kit, a coat, and a pair of long pants, similar to that of law enforcement. Most UNSC personnel refer them as "Civil Protection" or "CP's" for unknown reasons. They have 30 health, and deal 12 damage. They are immune to Static Burst. The Spy Spies are high-priority targets, mainly used as a reconnaissance unit. They appear similar and often mistaken for Medics. Their uniform consists of a black coat, long pants, gloves and boots. Spies can easily exploit security defenses, and sneak past unsuspecting targets. They are the most difficult to avoid, being able to kill targets in a matter of minutes. They have 10 health and deal 40 damage. They are considered rare as they don't appear as much. Strategy Wretches rely on their ranged weapon capabilities for hard-to-reach targets, and often used as a multipurpose unit. Their most iconic weapon being the Bolt Rifle, given by Wretches during their beginner stages. Their armor appears to act like Kevlar, at which low-power firearms are ineffective (Namely pistols). On rare cases, Wretches will use melee attacks if a target gets too close. Noted by their perfect accuracy, it seems Wretches can pinpoint their target when moving, making it an active threat. However, Wretches - like most infected - are vulnerable to electricity. Abilities such as Static Burst will temporarily blind Wretches for a short time. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Players must inspect the Wretch before engaging it, otherwise they risk a suicide mission. * Check all players to ensure they are not a Spy. If a Spy is found, it is best to kill the Spy on sight. Killing a spotted Spy will grant the player the "Sneak Around That!" achievement. * Using Static Burst will temporarily blind Wretches. This does not work on the Medic or Spy, so it is best to save it for the other variations. * There is a rare chance that a Wretch could spawn as an Apex. When an Apex is present, standing orders are to target the Apex first. * Using September's HUD can easily identify and track down Wretches. This can be used to a player's advantage. * Using Throw can easily drain a Wretch's health. This can give survivors the advantage of taking down a squad of Soldiers. Singularity, Toss and Slam have the same result. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * Wretches have a hundred percent chance of being playable and are considered common. When in the spawning phase, it is best to spawn somewhere out of sight. * When the player is a Heavy, their objective is to take down larger threats. Taking on weaker targets is more likely risking a suicide mission. * Players need to take precautions when another player is playing as September. If a player is playing as September, it is best to target her first. Statistics Strengths * Able to withstand UNSC weaponry for a short time. * Multipurpose unit. * Increased damage when an Apex is present. * A ten percent chance to become a squad leader. * Regenerating shields. * Capable of piloting spacecraft and aircraft. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire and electricity. * Damage dealt to player Wretch is increased when spotted or shot from behind. * Can be instantly killed by a Shotgun or a headshot. * Incapable of cloaking. * Pyro and Heavy helmets reduce vision. * Can be easily dispatched with high-power weapons. Trivia * In the beta for RotDN 2, there is an Easter Egg where the player encounters a Wretch skeleton display. ** It is believed that there was either an autopsy or an X-Ray scan. * Wretches do not seem to follow the laws of robotics. Instead, they exhibit aggressive behavior to uninfected individuals. * Heavies, Spies, Demomen, Pyros and Snipers are considered the most dangerous. Soldiers, Medics, Scouts and Engineers are considered the least dangerous. Category:Dark energy creatures + hostile aliens Images __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__